


fate will play us out with a song of pure romance

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Adopted Abigail Hobbs, Episode AU: s02e13 Mizumono, First Kiss, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Will reacts quick when he sees that Abigail is alive.
Relationships: Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 160
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, Prompt Table Challenge: Musical Imaginations, Prompt Table Challenge: Shippy Building





	fate will play us out with a song of pure romance

**Author's Note:**

> **musical imaginations @ creativechallenges:** Let's Kill Tonight - Panic! at the Disco  
>  **shippy building @ creativechallenges:** Good News  
>  **fffc's 100th special:** truth
> 
> so i rewatched mizumono with a friend, cried my eyes out, and couldn't rest until i wrote a fix-it fic.
> 
> enjoy!

Will's eyes widen when he sees Abigail. Suddenly, all his plans of betrayal and capture are thrown out of the window.

He's given _so_ much thought to the fact that if Abigail was alive he wouldn't be in this conundrum. He wouldn't still be fighting what Hannibal is making out of him. If Abigail was alive, he would've already submit to the urges in his heart, would have killed more than Randall Tier, would have kissed Hannibal senselessly. And now that she's standing there, right in front of him, his heart aches in his chest.

She's _fine_. She's _alive_. She has no reason to betray Hannibal anymore. His moral standing hinged solely on the fact that he had killed his daughter— no, _their_ daughter, and now she stands there, alive, with a slight smile on her face.

"Abigail," he breathes out.

"I didn't know what else to do," she says, although there's no misery behind her voice, "so I just did what he told me."

"Where is he?" he asks. He turns around and there he is— Hannibal is there, bloodied, hair flopping unceremoniously over his eyes. He looks like a mess. "You motherfucker," he says, immediately grabbing him and pulling him into a deep kiss. He hears something clatter onto the floor, and when he pulls away he realizes it's a folding knife. "Ooh, feeling stabby, are we?"

"Not after you kissed me like that," Hannibal says, looking perplexed. "What is your thought process here, Will?"

"I know you're really into your, um, dramatics and that you probably jerked yourself off at the fact you were going to show me the teacup _had_ come together, or whatever the Hell, but…" He draws in a breath. "I would've _actually_ killed Freddie Lounds if you had shown me Abigail was _alive_ , you jackass."

He blinks. "You would have?"

"Yes!" he exclaims. "The entirety of my moral standing relied on the fact you had killed _our_ daughter. And if she's alive— well, I don't _care_ about the FBI. I don't care about it all. I want you. It was the only thing — the only thing holding me back from just… just _going_ with what you want me to do. What you want me to become."

He swallows. "Oh," he says. "I wanted to surprise you, Will. And you…" He laughs. "You wanted to surprise me. If it wasn't for me catching Ms. Lounds' smell on you, I would have fallen for it."

He pulls a face. "I should've considered your sense of smell. But okay. Let's get going, then?" He turns back to Abigail. "Are you alright?"

She's smiling. "Yes, I'm quite alright. Just… didn't expect it to go like this, that's all." She laughs. "Hannibal had talked to me about um, your _betrayal_ and _extreme measures_ and whatnot."

"What were the extreme measures?" Will asks. He picks up the folding knife, tucks it into his pocket. "Stabbing me?"

Hannibal looks away. "We shall discuss that later," he says. "For the moment, I believe the next course of action is leaving and going to Bedelia's place, to clean up."

"Of course." Will laughs. "Are we leaving through the front door, so Alana _sees_?"

Abigail rolls her eyes. "You're both so dramatic!"

"I learned from the best," Will says, tilting his head toward Hannibal. He laughs and pulls him into a quick kiss.

Alana isn't able to get up, bleeding profusely, but the horror on her face is memorable as Hannibal, Will and Abigail all leave together.

"Will—" she chokes out.

"Don't worry about it, Alana," he says as he takes Abigail's hand in his own. She squeezes. "I'm sure you and Jack can feel _very_ betrayed about all this. If you two survive this, that is."

"I do hope for them to make it," Hannibal comments as they walk away from the scene.

Bedelia lets them clean off at her house, looking more peeved than anything else. When they leave to the airport, it takes little time for them to get into the plane— it's one of those with three seats per aisle, so they all get there, together, with Abigail by the window.

* * *

The paper Hannibal is reading during breakfast has **FBI PROFILER LEAVES THE COUNTRY WITH THE CHESAPEAKE RIPPER** as one of the headlines, as Will makes coffee for himself and Hannibal, Abigail settled there as she takes long sips of hot chocolate.

"What're they saying?" Will asks as he sits down to start eating his toast.

"Jack and Alana are both alive," Hannibal says. "Alana comments on Abigail being alive and you talking to her before leaving. Alana seems quite betrayed by this whole ordeal. Almost like she trusted you."

Will laughs. "She did. She was really suspicious over the whole Freddie thing, but after Jack showed she was alive to her and explained the whole thing, she went back to trusting me. She's a mess."

"I can imagine," Abigail says. She takes a long sip of her drink. "If it's ever safe for us to go back to the States, do you plan on actually killing Freddie?"

"Yes," Will says. "I thought a lot about killing her for real, to be honest. She's really annoying." He shrugs and takes a long sip of his coffee. "But I know you enjoyed her company back then so if you want her to, uh, live, then she can live! It's fine. It's about what you want, Abigail."

Hannibal scoffs as he puts the newspaper down, takes a slice of toast from Will's plate. "What if _I_ want you to kill her, Will?"

"Abigail hasn't gotten any attention from me for months, Hannibal, let me indulge her on _not_ killing someone if she doesn't want me to kill someone."

"It's fine if you want to kill her," Abigail replies, letting out a short laugh. "I don't particularly mind. Either way, it'll be a long while before we go back to the States, I'm sure."

"Oh, I agree," Hannibal says. "Need to have, uh, the attention go away from us. Which will take a long while." He hums. "For the time being, though, I think I should teach you a thing or two about murder, Abigail."

"The family business," Will jabs.

Hannibal pecks him on the lips in response. "Quite. I just want you to know what you are doing if you ever need to kill someone yourself."

"Of course," she says. "I'll, uh, take your training. Or something."

Hannibal leans in to kiss her forehead. "Thank you, Abigail. Let's keep enjoying breakfast, shall we?"

(Will is so glad, right then and there, to have a family with Hannibal Lecter.)


End file.
